


Rescuing Kili

by TanithCooper



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing summaries, M/M, What happens when Insomnia hits, Written at three in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithCooper/pseuds/TanithCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dwarves are taken prisoner in Mirkwood, the situation hits Kili worse than the rest.</p><p>Cross posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Kili

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbit Drabbles co-written by a friend. Can also be found on our blog http://dwarfsofasgard.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please Review!

Kili sat shivering in the corner of the cool cell, sobbing quietly and comforting bruises the Elf guards had inflicted when trying to separate him and his brother. He defiantly didn't see this in any clause of the contract he signed, and this really wasn't his idea of a quest. He curled himself into a tighter ball when the door to the cell opened.

"Kili!" Thorin bellowed. He ran and wrapped his arms around the little dwarf, dreading to think what that Elvenscum had done to his kin.

"U-Uncle?" Kili stuttered, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck. "Where is everyone? And how did you escape?" He asked, wiping away the tears that covered his face.

"The others are happily freed." Thorin explained, helping his nephew to his feet. "The bugler, he…" he began while checking Kili for bruises and marks. There were many. Soon he was forcing back tears for what Thranduil had done, but he could not show his nephew, it would only distress him further to see his unbreakable uncle…break. He would kill the pointy-eared git. "Had to do some bargaining with Thranduil." he said, shuddering at the thought.

"How's Fili? Is he okay? Bargaining? Is Bilbo alright? What did they wager?" He babbled quickly, keeping close to his uncle as they walked out the cell door. "Where are we going?"

Thorin couldn't help but suppress a chuckle as Kíli consistently gibbered on at me. "Fíli is with the others, he is perfectly alright. As for Bilbo…well…let's just say he'll be walking awkward for a while" he muttered darkly as he led him through a corridor. "Where do ya think we're going, dolt?"

Kili frowned. "Was there really no other way?" he asked solemnly As they turned right down the next corridor, Kili shot his Uncle a look and ignored his jibe.

"I'm afraid not, lad." Thorin began, patting him on the back firmly. Smirking and throwing him a sideways glance, he added "Fear not, I hear he likes you."

"I wish.." Kili sighed quietly as they got closer to the entrance to the Elven palace. "Besides, we have to get past Smaug before we even think about courting anyone really."

The two walked out of the entrance to meet the murderous looking company all shielding Bilbo from any more harm. They would be alright, Thorin reasoned as he watched Kili cling to his brother, burying his head in his shoulder. All was well for a few moments, and they took the time to relish in this thought before starting their long journey towards the Lonely Mountain once more.


End file.
